Quest for Vengeance
by Darkmoon06
Summary: Basically, it's about a girl who's family gets killed by youkai and well, the title says it all. She goes and meets up with Inu and co. and begins her search for the jewel shards with them. Read and enjoy!
1. The Beginning

A/N: For those of you who don't know yet, "Kira" starts around the time when Kouga kidnaps Kagome. I will write a prologue later on, when I have the time to do so. Be patient, people! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. But, hey, a girl could always wish! ^__^  
  
Kira  
  
~*~  
  
Her name was Kira.  
  
Her goal? To rid the world of all evil. It was this evil that resided in many youkai. It was this evil that had killed her family.  
  
Kira was from the modern world.  
  
One day, Kira had come home from school calling, "Hey, Mom! I'm home!" only to find that her mother, father, and younger brother lay unmoving on the floor. As she neared, she saw a little hole bored into their skulls, with a little dribble of blood coming out of them.  
  
They were dead.  
  
Kira just sat there and grieved. But she wasn't the pathetic kind who just drop into their own little world inside an asylum for crazy people. No, she vowed to seek out her family's murderer right then and there. Then, she noticed a faint phosphorous kind of trail that glowed greenish going down the hall and through the door. She followed it until she came to a shrine. Apparently, no one was home, so she went in, following the trail until she came to an ancient, old well. The trail stopped here. She vowed again to herself that she would devote her entire life over the next year to studying weaponry and martial arts so that she could come back and rid the world of the thing that killed her parents and younger brother.  
  
~*~  
  
One year later, Kira came back, almost a master at fighting and weapons. She went back to the shrine and found the people who lived there to be a small obstacle. True, you don't really ever let some complete stranger into your house, armed with weapons and claiming to be after something. Until Kira said, "Please. Let me go into your well. Something that killed my only family went down there and I vowed to have vengeance for them." Suddenly, an old man pushed past the woman who answered the door.  
  
"Eh? Did you say that something killed your family and went down the Bone- eater's Well?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yes, I did," Kira replied. "Go on, then. You may go through the well."  
  
Kira bowed. "Arigatou. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.  
  
The woman protested.  
  
"Father! Why are you letting her?"  
  
"It is obvious a youkai killed her family. Perhaps she could meet up with Kagome and help them," the old man said.  
  
Kira wasn't really listening, but she heard the word, "youkai".  
  
"Did you say youkai?"  
  
"Yes, I did, youngling. That well is a passageway for all sorts of them."  
  
"I will be more alert. Arigatou," she said.  
  
The old man just shooed her off. She walked down the passageway to the Bone-eater's Well. When she got there, she took a deep breath and jumped in, feeling as if she passed through some sort of barrier.  
  
She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she felt herself running out of air. Slowly, she breathed in and out. In and out.  
  
Kira scaled the well wall easily and hopped out. What she saw before her was not an old well house, but a huge forest with a gigantic tree popping up out of the top of it.  
  
"Here we go," she thought, as she headed out into the unknown.  
  
~*~  
  
There we go! All done! Note: There MIGHT be a couple extra chapters soon on Kira's year of weapons training and on when her family died. There might be. No guarantees. ^__^ Gomen! I know that this chapter was REALLY short, but that's just they way things are! The rest will be longer! I promise! 


	2. Sengoku Jidai

A/N: Second Chapter! My mistake about what I said earlier on. This starts like three or four days before Kagome is kidnapped by Kouga. I will eventually write a chapter for the training year and before her family gets killed. No time though cause of school, orchestra, blah, blah, blah..^__^  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
~*~  
  
Kira made her way into the gigantic forest towards the humongous tree.  
  
"Wow," she thought, "This is amazing!"  
  
Indeed, it was a lush forest, full of large trees and plants, all spilling out bright color. She walked around, always alert, until she came to the tree. Wind swept calmly around her, and she breathed in the cool, fresh, swirling air around her.  
  
She didn't notice anything until..  
  
Hsssss  
  
An arrow buried itself into the trunk of the tree with a soft thud. Kira whipped herself around to see her attacker, a hand on the staff of the naginata -her favorite weapon- on her back.  
  
The naginata was made up of a four and a half foot hardwood staff topped with an eighteen-inch long, curved blade made of the finest metal there was. The wood was polished until it shone with a dull sheen and the butt of the staff was capped with iron. Aside from that, Kira also carried a sword, throwing stars, and four daggers with her.  
  
"Girl! Why are you dressed in foreigner's clothes and why do you go armed in this forest?" someone called.  
  
Foreigner?!?!?! She looked down at herself. She was only dressed in a black tank top with black pants!  
  
"Show yourself and I'll explain!" she yelled back, scanning the forest with her eyes.  
  
"No such luck," the voice called back.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She clapped a hand to the spot where she felt the pain, and grabbed at it. Her hand came away with a little dart-like object. And she fell into darkness with the surrounding forest slipping away.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kira woke, she had a terrible headache, and didn't remember where she was.  
  
"Ohh, my head," she moaned.  
  
Realization of where she was suddenly hit her.  
  
"My weapons!" she whispered, frantically grabbing for her naginata, where it should have been on her back.  
  
"Do not worry. They are safe," came a voice.  
  
Kira turned, wincing as her muscles protested the strain of moving. There. An old woman sat there watching her.  
  
They appeared to be in a house of some sort.  
  
The old woman moved closer to kneel by Kira's side.  
  
"Do not move. The poison in that dart has some side affects. It should wear away after a little while. My name is Kaede. Your clothing and weapons suggest that you are not of this era. Am I correct?" the old woman asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'not of this era'?" Kira gritted out.  
  
"You are in what I believe your time calls the Sengoku-jidai."  
  
"Who told you what we called that era if you're from it?"  
  
"Oh, just another girl who came through the Bone-eater's Well a while before you. She is now traveling with some other companions to recover something," Kaede replied dismissively.  
  
"What is it that this girl is looking for?"  
  
"It is- should I trust you? Yes, I think I must, for the Fates would not have sent you through the well to this time unless you are to play a part in the recovering of the jewel."  
  
"What jewel?" Kira was not normally a let-me-ask-all-the-questions-and-be-too-curious girl, but she needed to know why the Fates supposedly sent her here to this new time era and what she had to do with it all.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. Fifty years ago, when I was just a mere girl, there was a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was so full of power that if it fell into the wrong hands, no one or nothing could stop whatever evil would be unleashed. My elder sister, Kikyo, was the chosen guardian of the jewel. One day, a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha came seeking the jewel in hopes of using it to become a full youkai. But my sister would never let him have it. One day, a powerful being called Naraku disguised itself as Inuyasha and stole the jewel from Kikyo. Inuyasha, though, did not know of this trick, and was in the forest one day when me sister shot him. He got fed up with attempting to steal the jewel and attacked the village. Though gravely wounded by Naraku, she used the last of her power to pin Inuyasha to a tree with an arrow, sending him into a fifty-year sleep."  
  
Kira nodded, absorbing all this information.  
  
Kaede continued.  
  
"Now, Kikyo instructed me to burn the Shikon no Tama with her when she died that same day. Fifty years later, a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi came through the well by means of a youkai dragging her in. You must ask her for the whole story later when you see her. She woke Inuyasha up and the youkai bit her side to retrieve the jewel. Again you must ask her for the rest. All I know is that she Shikon no Tama was splintered into many shards. We do not know how many. But Kagome is able to sense them. So, now, she and Inuyasha are on a search to gather up all of the Shikon shards. I do believe that they were joined by a houshi, a taijya, a little kitsune youkai, and a flea youkai. Last time I saw them, they were headed for the mountains. You will go join them in their quest for the Shikon shards. They will need your help."  
  
Kira nodded again.  
  
"I am also seeking vengeance for my family. They were killed by something that went down that well a year ago."  
  
"Ah, it must have been a soul-feeder youkai. And it must have been equipped with a shard for it to have gone to your time," Kaede said.  
  
"Yes, I will go aid Kagome and her companions. I just need provisions though."  
  
"I will have them supplied for you. They need all the help they can get, and I'm sure you would be of utmost assistance."  
  
"I will leave tomorrow at dawn," Kira said.  
  
~*~  
  
All done! I told you that the other chapters would be longer! Please read and review! Thanx! Next Chapter: She goes off towards the mountains.. Please be patient! I might not be able to update over the next few days cause of school.. Maybe.. I didn't say never or that I won't. I said MAYBE. Ok? Arigatou! ^_^ 


	3. Assistance

A/N: This is the third chapter. Read and enjoy, otherwise you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
Inu henyou: Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
BuwanKanta: It's in this chapter. Be patient! Jeez. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, I think I forgot to say so last chapter, so I'll say it NOW and I won't say it again. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. (unfortunately.)  
  
~*~  
  
Assistance  
  
~*~  
  
Kira set out in the morning with a small pack of provisions on her back and her weapons. Kaede had told her to head towards the mountains to the south and to seek out Kagome and her friends.  
  
This would be a long and hard journey for her, both mentally and physically, but she could take it.  
  
For her family.  
  
For two days, Kira traveled, walking along the trail that Kaede had told her to follow. It was on the third day that she finally saw the largest mountain's peak looming up overhead.  
  
The trail that went through another forest, finally gave way to a clearing.  
  
Another trail started from there. Only, this one was much steeper and rockier. It would be more of a challenge.  
  
"No worries," Kira told herself.  
  
It was true that she'd faced worse before during her training missions. So, why was she still getting this bad, sinking feeling in her stomach, as if something was about to happen?  
  
She quickly shook it off and started on the mountain trail.  
  
Luckily, she hadn't underestimated the trail or her strength, for her pace was good as she jogged up the mountain.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, Kira neared the top of the tedious mountain trail. She was panting slightly, but not worn out. As she was about to climb up to the top, her acute senses honed in on something flying her way fast.  
  
She ducked down, one hand on her naginata. The thing flew overhead, circling around and headed back towards the huge mountain.  
  
"Something's up," she thought grimly, "Here we go."  
  
Kira raced up the last length of the rail and found herself at the base of the mountain. Her eyes took everything happening in.  
  
Wolf youkai were engaged in battle with some sort of other flying youkai. Those flying things were gross.  
  
They had bodies with wings, but no head or neck. Their faces were just plastered onto their bodies. Large eyeballs with tiny black pupils were bulging out of their heads, and their mouths were humongous. Huge, razor- sharp, cutting teeth lined every inch of their gruesome mouths.  
  
But what was just plain disgusting was the fact that there was half of a blue youkai's body sticking out of its head. It was just a body from the stomach up growing out of the things.  
  
Kira was just plain sickened at the sight.  
  
Then, she saw the others who were fighting as well.  
  
It was the inu hanyou Kaede had talked about along with the taijya and the houshi. She did not see the kitsune fox anywhere.  
  
Letting her gaze travel upwards, Kira gasped.  
  
It was the girl, Kagome. It had to be. She was sitting on a ledge watching another wolf youkai jump upwards towards the peak of the mountain.  
  
Suddenly, the top of the mountain literally exploded and out flew a flying youkai three times as big as the rest. This one had two youkai sticking out of its head.  
  
Kira had seen enough. The wolves were losing, even with the added help on their side. The flying youkai just swooped down and grabbed them up in their teeth and ripped them to death.  
  
Turning her attention to the taijya, she saw that she was in trouble.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!!" she yelled, hurling a huge boomerang at one.  
  
Only, it missed and the thing was about to kill her as it swooped down.  
  
Kira drew a dagger and flung it at the attacking youkai. Her blade gouged deep into its eye, and it spun, veering off because of its pain.  
  
The youkai fell to the ground in a heap, foul blood pouring out of its eye.  
  
The taijya walked up to Kira.  
  
"Arigatou," she said.  
  
Kira smiled.  
  
"No problem," she replied.  
  
"My name is Sango."  
  
"Kira."  
  
Both girls heard a screech.  
  
Six youkai were attacking the houshi and the hanyou.  
  
"Miroku!! Inuyasha!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kira didn't say a word, but unsheathed her sword and raced to help the other two.  
  
She jumped one and sliced both its wings, causing it to fall to the ground as a bloody mass of feathers and flesh. Meanwhile, the girl, Kagome, started screaming.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Kira stopped hacking at the youkai, and turned to see why Kagome was screaming.  
  
Not good. The wolf that was headed up towards the peak was now caught in the gigantic youkai's jaws, hanging off be one arm. He looked to be in a lot of pain, even at such a distance.  
  
"FANG OF STEEL!!!" Inuyasha yelled, his blade growing larger by the minute.  
  
"I'm going to help Kagome!!" Kira called to Sango.  
  
"Fine! We'll finish up down here!!" the taijya yelled back, hurling Hiraikotsu.  
  
Kira sheathed her sword and drew her naginata. She then, proceeded to jump up onto ledges off the side of the mountain. When she came to the large ledge that Kagome was on, the girl called out to her.  
  
"Are you going to help Kouga??"  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Be careful! That thing has two jewel shards now!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kira jumped and climbed upwards once more, until she was directly below the youkai. Readying her naginata, she leaped up onto the thing and landed directly behind the two youkai parts sticking out of it.  
  
As they turned both their heads, she slashed at them, practically cutting them away from their body.  
  
She managed to maneuver herself so that she was right above Kouga and kneeled down. The youkai was, surprisingly, still flying.  
  
Kira jammed the butt of her weapon against its closed teeth. The force of the impact caused the teeth to shatter and Kouga to fall, She quickly swiped the two shards out of its mouth and jumped down, grabbing Kouga out of midair, and landing onto the ledge that was now a plateau sort of thing.  
  
"Shimatta," Kira cursed, as the force of landing on the ground made her legs go numb.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome said.  
  
"He's gonna be okay," Kira said.  
  
"Kagome!! Kira!!" Sango called from the back of her pet cat youkai, Kirara.  
  
"Feh, the two shards. Where are they?!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome said, "Be nice!!"  
  
"Why should I???"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
THUD.  
  
Inuyasha lay facedown in the hard rock. Muffled curses could be heard coming from his mouth.  
  
"Kira.Is that your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"It's a pretty name. I'm Kagome."  
  
Kira nodded again.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Kaede told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kira? Where are the shards?"  
  
Kira opened her still fisted hand. On her palm lay the two glittering jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, people, I'm making you wait. I know, it was an "unexpected" ending to this chapter, but I don't feel like writing anymore for this chapter right now. Please Read and Review! Arigatou!!! ^_^ 


	4. Jasmine

A/N: Fourth chapter! Read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Jasmine  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome, without saying a word, picked the jewel shards up off of Kira's hand. They started giving off a faint, steady, pink light.  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"They belong to you," she said, "But you may only have one."  
  
Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kira looked at Kouga.  
  
"I do believe that youkai stole one from Kouga."  
  
"What are you getting at, wench?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha had, unfortunately, recovered from Kagome's subduing spell.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said warningly.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kira just looked at him.  
  
"One of them belongs to Kouga. As of now, we shall return it to him."  
  
Before anyone could protest again, Kira had taken a shard back from Kagome and had crossed over to Kouga, who was lying on the ground. His arm was still bleeding and torn.  
  
Kira thrust the shard back into his wounded arm, and sat there and waited. Slowly, the arm healed. Torn muscle repaired itself and the flesh melded back together. The whole wound resealed itself with a faint glow coming from Kouga's arm. Soon, there was only a slight scar left showing on his skin.  
  
Not long after, his eyes opened and steel gray-blue eyes saw an attractive, 16-year-old human girl sitting by him, looking at him with a hint of concern shown on her face. Only, seeing as this was Kouga, leader of the wolf youkai clan, his reaction was a little different to that of your typical youkai.  
  
Kouga sprang up and shifted into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you girl, and where s my woman?" he growled.  
  
Kira looked taken aback at his words.  
  
"Your woman? Who is that?" she asked.  
  
"Don't play games with me! Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know who or what you're talking about!"  
  
Kira looked at Sango for help. Or, at least, where Sango and the others were supposed to be. She then found herself looking at empty space.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome had left her to feel the wrath of Kouga.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, she was going to kill them when she caught up with them! They just left her here to deal with Kouga's awakening, even though she was sure that Inuyasha probably wouldn't have left because of the Shikon shards.  
  
Not wanting to argue with Kouga anymore, Kira stood and walked off to find Kagome and the others, leaving a thoughtful Kouga behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga watched the young girl's retreating figure. She was almost as pretty as Kagome. More dangerous and capable too.  
  
Thinking back to when he was caught in the youkai's mouth, he vaguely remembered feeling excruciating pain, and then slowly, it died away as he started to lose consciousness.  
  
Jasmine.  
  
He remembered smelling the scent of jasmine. Someone had helped him off of that thing.  
  
Kouga once again looked at the girl. He sniffed the air for her scent.  
  
Jasmine.  
  
Hai, that was her scent. She was the one who had helped him.  
  
And he had blown her off without thanking her.  
  
Kouga, making a mental note to find that girl again one day, went to gather up what was left of his tribe to make sure they were doing fine.  
  
He didn't care for Kagome any longer.  
  
No, now his mind was set on another.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira found a few telltale signs that Inuyasha and co. had passed this way. There were some broken twigs here and there... Scratch marks on a tree.  
  
Yup, they had passed this way.  
  
Soon, she came to a hot spring. Hearing voices, she came upon a Kagome-and- Inuyasha argument, which Kagome would obviously win.  
  
"Wench! Why did you let her have the Shikon shard?!?!"  
  
"I didn't! She took one back before I could do anything!"  
  
"Right, and I would just let Kouga get the better of me!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
More muffled curses.  
  
Sango and Miroku were standing off to the side with a little kitsune fox. Kira decided that it was time to show herself.  
  
She flung one of her throwing stars into a tree right next to Miroku's head.  
  
Everyone suddenly had their weapons out and ready. Kagome had an arrow notched to her bow, and Sango held Hiraikotsu. Miroku had a strong grip on his staff and Inuyasha was ready to draw Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kira calmly stepped out of the foliage.  
  
"Oh, it's you, wench," Inuyasha said, sneering at her.  
  
"Yes it's me, dog boy, and I don't need you pestering me about that Shikon shard."  
  
"DOG BOY?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kira looked at him.  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?"  
  
He scowled.  
  
"I do not need any of you to bother me about my decision. I felt it was the correct thing to do and that shard will come into your possession eventually. I just have this feeling that it will."  
  
Everyone nodded, with the exception of Inuyasha.  
  
"Come with us to bathe in the spring, Kira," Sango said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"These springs are really soothing. It'll help you get over the stress of having of having to argue with Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!!!!"  
  
The three girls walked off to the other side of the spring. 


End file.
